


Break The Distance

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: British Allura (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Discord Au, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Italian Pidge | Katie Holt, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Texan Keith (Voltron), italian matt holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: LanceyPants:now i see y u might think that, my nickname is rather confisingbut noi am not wearing pants





	1. Through The Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsformetoknow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/gifts).



dis·tance ˈdistəns/ noun.

 

1\. an amount of space between two things or people.

 

Distance… is an illusion to those who feel no connection with something far away. It’s a bind to something far away, something you can’t reach. So to those who have their affections in their sights, distance is not an issue, it is just a far away thought. But for those who hold a connection, a piece of their heart withheld from them, know how it feels. They know what it is like to feel desperation and extreme patience at the same time. It was the realization that no one you loved had to love you back, because distance prevented you from truly doing anything about that.

 

So here he sat, Lance McClain, age seventeen and suffering a heartache he wished he’d never created in his mind. One might be wondering, why was his heart aching? Simple. He was in love with a boy. A boy who lived nine hundred and eighty-six miles away, an ocean between them, taunting him every single day when he remembered he couldn’t just walk down the colourful streets of his hometown.

 

He felt like he had sucked on a very, very sour lemon when he would remember he couldn’t take him onto that warm sunny sand, when he remembered he couldn’t hold his hand and hug and kiss him… when he just remembered that there was a distance between them and that distance meant that, at least physically, they couldn’t just be together. It was a rather salt-filled thought, putting him in a bad mood the second it came to mind in the mornings.

 

Though… he supposed it could be worse. He could have a crazy different time zone than the other, but… thankfully, he was only an hour ahead. Y’know, as compared to five hours or thirteen if he was really unlucky. But one… one hour meant he didn’t have to go hours every day, up at night while he slept, wondering if they could ever be closer than a message board. Instead, he got to wish him a good morning and get a genuine response, he could stay up until five in the morning, bitching at him for not being in bed before the other returned the favour with a quick “It’s even later for you, Lance!”

 

It was a good system, but he wished they could be closer. Because this much distance between he and the absolutely beautiful Keith Gyeong was a testament to pain and horror.

 

However, before we get too off track, it would probably be best to explain how this long distance love even came to be.

 

 

*** _A Year And A Half Before*_ **

 

 

_**LanceyPants** just joined the server - glhf!_

 

 **_Pidgey Gaga:_ ** _lISTEN, SHIRO, IF U FUCKING THINK MY BROTHER IS HOT UR GAY_

 

_**Shiro?:** I mean, yes. That's kind of the point-   
_

 

 **_Pidgey Gaga:_ ** _K but. I dont call Keef hot_

 

 **_Shiro?:_ ** _Ok, but. You don't like Keef._

 

 **_Mattatouilla:_ ** _Y-You like me senpai?_

 

 **_Pidgey Gaga:_ ** _Not after that message he doesnt_

 

 **_Mattatouilla:_ ** _fIRST OF ALL BITCH_

 

 **_Pidgey Gaga:_ ** _wHAT BITCH_

 

 **_Mattatouilla:_ ** _Pls buy me a cake bc he probably doesnt_

 

 **_Pidgey Gaga:_ ** _Y the fuck would I buy u a cake when we literally own a fucking bakery._

 

 **_Mattatouilla:_ ** _K but like. Shiro isnt even responding and thats fucky_

 

At this point, Lance was just laughing at the passing messages going onto his screen, not even minding that nobody had noticed, because this was gold. He'd have to truly, honest to God, thank Hunk for sending him this invite. 

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _Y'know what else is fucked up._

 

 **_Shiro?:_ ** _Matt, we're dating-_

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _The fact that all of you jst ignored the fact that someone just fucking joined._

 

Oh. 'Keef' to the rescue. 

 

 **_Mattatouilla:_ ** _fUCK KEEF IS RIGHT. (Ooh Shiro kinky.)_

 

 **_Pidgey Gaga:_ ** _Not in my cATHOLIC FUCKING SERVER_

 

 **_Mattatouilla:_ ** _Bitch u are the worst Catholic I have ever met fuck off_

 

 **_Pidgey Gaga:_ ** _Mom should have swallowed u_

 

 **_Mattatouilla:_ ** _Katie my darling u hurt me real bad u know its true_

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _Did u just quote Grease at our lord and saviour Pidgey Gaga._

 

 **_Pidgey Gaga:_ ** _Holy fuck i love this person already_

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _Thank u I have been told I am rather lovable, that i fit in groups like pants on a thicc bod._

 

 **_Pidgey Gaga:_ ** _Ew. Nevermind. Take it back. Cancelled. Banned._

 

 **_Mattatouilla:_ ** _Can we be best friwends_

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _absolutely_

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _Anyways. I am assuming you are Hunk's friend. I am Keith and this is our disfunctional fucking groupchat that gets sent to Hell every nigjt, nice to meet you._

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _nice to meet you Keef_

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _Who told him_

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _I guessed : )_

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _Time 2 Drink_

 

 **_Shiro?:_ ** _No, Keith. That's illegal._

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _Note to self: Don't be in a gc with your morally responsible cousin. He'll make you want to drink even more._

 

_**Keef I Guess:** I stg Shiro. My mom just fucking called me downstairs, if you snitched. You're going to wish you didn't bitcj._

 

_**Shiro?:** Listen, Aunt Krolia deserves to know what her sweet little boy is up to-_

 

_**Pidgey Gaga:** Sweet my ass he threatened to throw me once because I said mothman wasnt real_

 

_**Keef I Guess:** Think I won't? I will toss any twelve year old._

 

_**Pidgey Gaga:** fUCK YOU, I'M FIFTEEN, BITCH._

 

_**Keef I Guess:** New guy, I am so sorry. Katie thinks she is Lil Tay. _

 

_**Mattatouille:** I fucking wish my sister Lil Tay_

 

 _ **Pidgey Gaga:** Colleen and Sam wish u had broken more than just ur arm when you fell off of the roof last week_ 

 

_**Shiro?:** Matthew. What did we say about getting on the roof. _

 

_**Mattatouille:** To not get on the roof... : (_

 

_**Shiro?:** Ok, so I know you like to pretend you can fly, but baby, you just can't._

 

_**Mattatouille:** OK, BUT IT ISN'T FAIR THAT BIRDS CAN FLY AND I CAN'T. I WANNA FLY TO WHERE IT'S WARM IN WINTER._

 

_**Pidgey Gaga:** We live in fucking Florence, wtf-_

 

_**Mattatoille:** sHUT UP HEATHER._

 

 _**LanceyPants:** _ _Sorry Heather._

 

 _ **Keef I Guess:** Dear God. It's another one. _ 

 

_**LanceyPants:** : ) aren't u glad to know me, bby?_

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _I am glad my mother is leaving for a business trip and I can get into the vodka and burn my bad memories of this server away-_

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _Careful Keef. Shiro will tell Aunt Krolia_

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _Time 2 Commit Die._

 

 **_Mattatouille:_ ** _Hes a trooper thta Keef_

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _First of all, Matthew, my name is fucking KEITH._

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _Really? I thought it was angel bc i see Heaven when i look in those eyes-_

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _fUCK OFF, OMG._

 

 **_Shiro?:_ ** _He's blushing on Skype._

 

_**Shiro?:** He just hung up on Skype.  
_

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _Hes right_

 

_**LanceyPants:** I should at least introduce myself to him. Hi, I'm Lance and u sure activate my particle barrier  
_

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _cOOL NOW I KNOW WHO TO REPORT TO THE POLICe_

 

 **_Mattatouille:_ ** _Is it bad that i could just hear Keef saying "I'M CALLING THE POLICE" in my head_

 

Now, ok. Truthfully speaking, it was kind of dangerous to be flirting with someone he didn't know in a server of Hunk's friends that he had just joined today, because... he didn't know him. He doubted that the guy was homophobic, because his cousin was literally dating a guy. But even disregarding that, this guy might not even be gay. Or he might be in a relationship and hate being flirted with. Or maybe he was aro... he didn't know. But for some reason, fate be blessed, he was drawn to keep going. 

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _Dunno, did he sound hot?_

 

 **_Mattatouille:_ ** _I mean yeah he IS my bfs cousin buttttttt.... he got a cute voice tho tbh, deeper than u would expect_

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _Wtf does that even mean? "Deeper than u would expect". How??? What did you expect._

 

 **_Mattatouille:_ ** _Well all of the pics i have seen of u, u just look like you would have a really soft voice. tHAT LAUGH THOUGh. ANGELS PERSONALLY CRAFTED THAT FUCKING SHIT OK._

 

_**LanceyPants:** Boo i wanna see pics of Keef._

 

_**Keef I Guess:** No. We jsut met. You're gonna steal my ravioli. _

 

_**LanceyPants:** Ravioli...?_

 

_**Keef I Guess:** identity** _

 

 _ **Keef I Guess:**_ Jfc, i hate ravioli, why.

 

_**Mattatouille:** oUTRAGE. _

 

_**Pidgey Gaga:** bETRAYAL._

 

 _ **Mattatouille:**_   _tO THINK WE CALLED YOU A FRIEND._

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _Listen, Macaroni Twins. Just because you live in Italy, it doesn't mean you fucking amde ravioli, stop-_

 

 ** _LanceyPants:_** Jeez, Keef, I can't believe you just disrespected their religion that way

 

 _ **Pidgey Gaga:** YEAAH, WE DONT JUDGE _ _U FOR UR MULLET RELIGION._

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _Ok. First of all, yes you do, and second, stop._

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _Mullet religion?? I am. Intrigued._

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _Katie, dont._

 

 **_Pidgey Gaga:_ ** _Ok : )_

 

 **_Mattatouille:_ ** _LANCE, HE HAS A MULLET._

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _WTF._

 

 **_Mattatouille:_ ** _Hey u told Katie not to not me_

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _I hate this school_

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _wait wait wait: Keef has a mullet? Are you secretly a fifty year old man????_

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _No, dick stick, I am an eighteen year old whose mtoher thinks she knows how to cut hair_

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _mood_

 

 **_Mattatouille:_ ** _mood_

 

 **_Pidgey Gaga:_ ** _mood_

 

 **_Shiro?:_ ** _mood_

 

 **_Hunkin Donuts:_ ** _mood_

 

 **_Allurable:_ ** _mood_

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _sTOP. I DON'T DESERVE THIS._

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _mood_

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _hUNK FIX YOUR FRIEND_

 

 **_Hunkin Donuts:_ ** _HI BUDDY I AM GLAD YOU MADE IT OK_

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _Buddy, I literally had to click a link_

 

 **_Hunkin Donuts:_ ** _K BUT STILL_

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _*Flicks cap off of bottle, swigs-*_

 

 **_Shiro?:_ ** _Keith Yorak Gyeong. You better fucking not._

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _SHIRO. NEVER FUCKING. NO. BYE. I AM LEAVING. I SAID I WOULDN'T CRY, BUT YOU MADE THIS HAPPEN SHIRO. I HOPE YOUR PROUD._

 

 **_Shiro?:_ ** _I really am-_

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _Is it ok if I ask... Yorak?_

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _My mom was lowkey quaking in the 90s._

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _Mood._

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _Really? Your middle name is worse than Yorak?_

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _Michelle_

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _What??_

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _my middle name is Michelle. And. I dunno if you have noticed but: I am a boy-_

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _omg_

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _tHAT'S LIKE. WAY WORSE THAN YORAK, OMG. LANCE I AM SO SORRY FOR DOUBTING YOu._

 

 **_Mattatouille:_ ** _Is ur moms name Michelle?_

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _nah her name is Rosa my midlle name is Michelle bc she thought i was gonna be a girl?? And i was gonna be named Michelle but then i came out and i was a boy-_

 

 **_Hunkin Donuts:_ ** _"I came out and I was a boy", something you want to tell us, buddy?_

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _call me biboy69_

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _Gtfo Michelle._

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _lISTEN YORAK. YOU CAN'T COME FOR ME._

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _BET I CAN._

 

 **_Mattatouille:_ ** _Am I the only one who thinks that sounds so sexual_

 

 **_Pidgey Gaga:_ ** _Matt, that's just because ur gay and horny_

 

 **_Mattatouille:_ ** _shit u right_

 

 **_Mattatouille:_ ** _kATIE UR MOM GAY_

 

 **_Pidgey Gaga:_ ** _Maye=be thats why she is so accepting of her dead gay son_

 

 **_Mattatouille:_ ** _fuck outta here bitch im not dead yet_

 

 **_Pidgey Gaga:_ ** _Exactly. YET._

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _oh my god bitch she fuckin dead_

 

_**Mattatouille:** fuck outta here wit ur crusty ass_

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _Seriously? In front of my salad?_

 

 **_Shiro?:_ ** _We all know you don't fucking eat salad Keith. What colour is salad._

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _dEPENDS HOW MUCH RANCH AND CHEESE YOU PUT ON IT_

 

 **_Shiro?:_ ** _kEITH, YOU ARE LACTOSE INTOLLERANT, STOP._

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _cOME HERE AND STOP ME. FUCK OFF OF MY SALAD._

 

Ok, so, Lance had no clue what was going on...? But he was about a million percent sure that he wanted all of these people in his life. And especially this Yorak fellow, because. You can't have a name that fucking dank and not be a meme lord.

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _Listen Keef Yorak Gayong, I respect your salad._

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _See that Shiro. Michelle appreciates my fucking salad._

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _Ore are my nakama!! And nothing will ever fucking change that, you fucking bitch!!_

 

 **_Mattatouille:_ ** _be carful, my boyfs Japanese senses are tingling_

 

 **_Shiro?:_ ** _nANI!?_

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _I am fucking ashamed._

 

_**Mattatouille:** tHROUGH THE FIRE _

 

 **_Pidgey Gaga:_ ** _tO THE LIMIT TO THE WAAAAAAALL._

 

 **_Shiro?:_ ** _We love a Chaka Khan sister._

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _D-Did u just quote SIster James Charles_

 

 **_Shiro?:_ ** _Blame Yorak. He loves those beauty guru's. They thought him how to do his eyeliner._

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _wTF, IS THIS FUCKING 'EXPOSE KEITH DAY'._

 

 **_LanceyPants:_ ** _Aww, no bby, i bet ur eyeliner is beautiful_

 

 **_Keef I Guess:_ ** _I should not feel flattered because you've enevr seen it? But i do._

 

**_LanceyPants:_ ** _how bout u slide oveer a selfie and i can compliment ur beauty even more?_

 

**_Keef I Guess:_ ** _No can do, Michelle. I don't send selfies to potentially creepy old men I just met today._

 

Was Keith attempting to learn Lance's age the same way he had earlier...? No. Impossible. Why would he care.

 

_**LanceyPants:** sorry to disappoint u sweetcheeks, but I am a wonderfully happy 17 year old guy_

 

**_Keef I Guess:_ ** _Aww, no can do then, honeycomb, I don't send selfies to fetuses._

 

_**Keef I Guess:** Come back when you're 18.  
_

 

**_LanceyPants:_ ** _Fine. You, me, selfies: July 28th._

 

**_Keef I Guess:_ ** _Oohh, I get one too??_

 

**_LanceyPants:_ ** _If u play ur cards right, u just might_

 

**_Keef I Guess:_ ** _Good thing I am great at cards._

 

**_Mattatouille:_ ** _can I just be the first to say: gAYYYYYY._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Mr All American

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LanceyPants:  
> now i see y u might think that, my nickname is rather confising  
> but no  
> i am not wearing pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice the difference in setup between the texts in the first and second chapter?? I figured that the way I do them in this chapter and the rest look better, more structured. Yeah. I was too lazy to go back and fix the other one, oops-

Before Lance knew it, days had passed, turned into weeks in the blink of an eye. He didn't question it though, mind filled purely with the direct knowledge that this is the happiest he has ever been. He felt included, surrounded by people who knew little to nothing about him but would still threaten to 'end' the people who pissed him off. He doesn't think many people find those kinds of friends and he is very aware of the fact that he is terribly lucky. 

 

However, right now, this group discussion made him want the whole thing to burn.

 

_**Mattatouille** (2:31 AM) _

_lISTEN BITCH_

_I AM JUST TRYIN 2 MAKE SURE YOU KNO THE TRUTH_

 

 

 **_Keef I Guess_** _ (2:32 AM)_

_Matt, I literally don't even care about that fucking show._

_But if I did... I would be right upon saying that sASUKE UCHIHA IS THE REALEST BITHC IN THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD._

 

 

 **_Pidgey Gaga_** _( 2:32 AM)_

_guys pls stop with thsi Naruto discourse_

_i think u scared Hunk away_

 

 

 **_Hunkin Donuts_** _( 2:33 AM)_

_Nahhh im here, just surprised Lance hasn't said anything about this yet_

 

 

 **_Mattatouille_** _( 2:33 AM)_

_OH???? IS HE A FELLOW INTELLECTUAL?_

 

 

 **_Hunkin Donuts_  ** _( 2:33 AM)_

_No he just fuckin hates Naruto-_

 

 

 **_Several people are typing..._** _(_ _2:33 AM )_

 

****

**_Keef I Guess_** _(_ _2:34 AM )_

_lEAVE HOE._

 

 

 **_LanceyPants_** _(_ _2:34 AM )_

_thought u didn't care about Naruto, Keef_

 

 

 **_Keef I Guess_  ** _( 2:35 AM)_

_I care about my son, my light, Sasuke Uchiha-_

 

 

 **_Shiro?_** _(_ _2:35 AM _ _)_ ****

_Guys, seriously- It's just a cartoon._

 

 

 **_Mattatouille_** _( 2:36 AM)_

_SHIRO I AM BREAKING UP WITH U, THIS FUCKNG DISRESPECT_

 

 

 **_Keef I Guess_** _(_ _2:36 AM )_

_Disowned._

 

 

 **_Pidgey Gaga_  ** _(_ _2:36 AM )_

_Dishonour on you, dishonour on your Matt-_

 

 

 **_LanceyPants_** _(_ _ _2:37 AM )_ _

_isnt it 'dishonour on your cow'?_

 

 

 **_Pidgey Gaga_** _( _2:37 AM )__

_eh same thing_

 

 

 **_Mattatouille_** _(_ _ _2:38 AM )__ 

_ooh bih u right she a thicc ma-_

_Right Shiro??_ (///꒳///✿)

 

 

 **_Shiro?_** _(_ _ _2:38 AM )_ _

_Yes, I love my 'thicc' boyfriend and his totally existing muscles._

 

 

 **_Mattatouille_** _(_ _ _2:39 AM )_ _

_now thats just a lie_

 

 

 **_Shiro?_** _( _2:39 AM )__

_You're so smart. <3_

 

 

 **_Pidgey Gaga_  ** _( _2:40 AM )__

_OMFG ROASTED, GRILLED, BURNT TO A CRISP_

 

 

 **_Keef I Guess_** _(_ _ _2:41 AM )_ _ ****

_Can we get back to the fact that Lance hates Gods Gift To Man?_

 

 

 **_LanceyPants_** _(_ _ _2:42 AM )_ _

_Keef i dont hate u_

:] 

 

 **_Mattatouille_  ** _( _2:42 AM )__

_smoooooothe_

_shiroooo... y dont u flirt with me??_

 

 

 **_Shiro?_  ** _( _2:43 AM )__

_I don't have to flirt with you anymore, you're already my boyfriend_

 

 

 **_Mattatouille_** _(_ _ _2:44 AM )_ _

_Well now thats just disappointing_

_i say we break up and you have to win me back with ur sexy muscles_

 

 

 **_Pidgey Gaga_** _( _2:44 AM )__

_ur little sister is right here_

 

 

 **_Keef I Guess_  ** _( _2:44 AM )__

_Matt, please that is my cousin._

 

 

 **_Mattatouille_  ** _( _2:45 AM )__

_And yet... his muscles still exist and get even sexier by the second_

 

 

 **_LanceyPants_  ** _( _2:46 AM )__

_damn get 'em, Matt_

 

 **_Mattatouille_  ** _( _2:46 AM )__

_i'd rather get shiro, if u kno what i mean_

 

 

 **_Shiro?_  ** _( _2:47 AM )__

_i don't think there is anyone in this world who doesn't know what you mean._

 

 

 **_Mattatouille_   ** _(_ _2:47 AM )_

_meh i am not shy_

****

 

 **_Pidgey Gaga_** _(_ _2:48 AM )_

_Matt had a justin beiber poster above his bed for three years and would stare at it before he went to sleep everynight_

 

 

 **_Mattatouille_** _(_ _ _2:49 AM )_ _ ****

_k mAYEB A LITTLE SHY._

 

 

 **_Pidgey Gaga_** _( _2:50 AM )__

_: )_

 

 

So yeah. This was his everyday now. Lowkey flirting with Keef Yorak Gayong, having memeingful conversations, listening to Yorak's insecurities that would occasional come through at three or four in the morning...it was nice. New and a little strange, but nice all the same.

 

 

_**LanceyPants** (2:50 AM) _

_listen Keef is allowed to hate ravioli but i cant dislike Nartuo?_

 

 

 

 **_Mattatouille_  ** _( 2:51 AM) _

_um sprry when did we say he could hate ravioli bc i remember reprimanding him_

 

****

**_Keef I Guess_** _( 2:51 AM) _

_uM, BC RAVIOLI TASTES LIKE ACTUAL FUCKING SAD SOCKS OF MEAT MIXED WITH FAKE APPLES_

 

 

 **_LanceyPants_** _(_ _ 2:52 AM _ _)_ **** _D-Did you just refer to tomatoes as... fake apples?_

 

 

 **_Keef I Guess_** _(_ _ 2:52 AM _ _)_

_Listen Lance. I don't fucking eat vegetables._

 

 

 **_LanceyPants_** _(_ _2:53 AM ) _

_but...? tomatoes are a fruit._

 

 

 

 **_Keef I Guess_** _(_ _ 2:55 AM _ _)_ ****

_I'm sorry excuse me?_

 

 

 **_Shiro?_** _(_ _2:56 AM ) _

_Aw fuck. You just had to tell him_

 

 

 **_LanceyPants_** _(_ _2:57 AM ) _

_veggies have no seeds fruits dp_

  _so yeah tomatoes are fruits_

 

 

Lance had started watching in anticipation for any kind of response, but...

 

 

_**Keef I Guess is typing...** (2:59 AM) _

 

 

The message never came through, because:

 

 

_**Mattatouille** (3:01 AM) _

_omFG LANCW HE LEFT THE GC BECAUSE YOU DIS TAT_

 

 

_**Shiro?** (3:01 AM)   
_

_Well fuck._

 

 

 **_Hunkin Donuts_ ** _( 3:02 AM) _

_i don't think he realizes how severe this is..._

 

 

 **_LanceyPants_ ** _( 3:03 AM) _

_Guys... literally all i did was tell im that tomatoes were fruits..._

 

 

 _ **Shiro?** (3:04 AM) _ 

_one of the only things he trusts in this world... are fruits..._

_and we have been keeping that discovery from him because keith hates tomatoes._

 

 

 **_Mattatouille_ ** _(_ _3:05 AM ) _

_thats how u know its serious_

_Shiro isnt using proper puncyuation_

 

 

 _ **LanceyPants** (3:05 AM) _ 

_why doe shat etomatoes so much?_

 

 

 _ **Shiro?** (3:06 AM) _ 

_Well... when he was seven...? He got bullied at school and this really mean kid came up to him and slapped him on the back and he choked on a piece of tomato._

_He *literally* had to go to the hospital..._

 

 

 **_LanceyPants_ ** _( 3:08 AM) _

_WTF_

_DID THAT LITTEL PRICK GET IN TROUBLE_

 

 

 **_Shiro?_ ** _( 3:09 AM) _

_Nah. Not really. His school had a shitty bullying policy_

_But... it got worse actually._

_I won't get into it_

 

 

**_Keef I Guess has joined the server, party's over._ **

 

 

 **_Keef I Guess_ ** _( 3:10 AM) _

_It's fine Shiro_

_You can say it._

 

 

 **_Shiro?_ ** _( 3:11 AM) _

_Keith..._

 

 

 **_Keef I Guess_ ** _( 3:12 AM) _

_Its seriously fine, it doesn't bother me anymore, bc? It stopped eventually._

_Welp. I'll just say it. Throughout all of middleschool, i had bad acne and braces and kids would always make fun of me_

_They called me 'tomato face'_

_Pretty creative, huh?_

 

 

 **_LanceyPants_ ** _( 3:13 AM) _

_dude wtf that is fr fucked up_

_And nobody did anything about it?_

 

 

 **_Keef I Guess_ ** _(_ _3:14 AM ) _

_My mom tried a few times but the board didnt care. Said i was just too sensitive and to buck up, that I would grow out of the pimples and maybe 'become popular'._

_The outgrowing part was true, my acne cleared up the summer after eighth grade and when i came back freshman year? I looked so different that nobody noticed me until they called my name in class_

_then they tried to bully me again for being gay after i had a small fling with the captain of the baseball team and he outed me to the school and tried to sya i forced him so that was fun_

_After that i started getting in fights and I got suspended from school, started homeschooling and excercising so nobody would call me 'twink' or 'thin mint' anymore. : )_

 

 

 **_LanceyPants_ ** _( 3:18 AM) _

_Jfc if i had been there for any of that_

_i woulda beat a kids ass, wtffffff_

 

 

 **_Keef I Guess_ ** _( 3:19 AM) _

_What can I say. USA; home of shitty schools and even shittier teaching officials._

 

 

 **_LanceyPants_ ** _( 3:20 AM) _

_Ah. It makes snese now. Your an american_

 

 

 **_Keef I Guess_ ** _(_ _3:21 AM ) _

_Oh? And what are you might i ask?_

 

 

 **_LanceyPants_ ** _( 3:22 AM) _

_Well, dear Mr All American._

_I am Cuban and proud_

_Im on that BIlingual bs._

 

 

 _ **Keef I Guess**  (3:23 AM) _ 

_Did you just make a pun about youe sexuality while talking about your langauge abilities._

 

 

 **_LanceyPants_ ** _( 3:25 AM) _

_yes yes i did_

_you should try it sometimes_

 

 

 **_Keef I Guess_ ** _( 3:26 AM) _

_..........._

_I live in the great old... USGay..._

_Ew no. Take it back._

 

 

 **_LanceyPants_ ** _( 3:29 AM) _

_omg_

_I think i just came, bls marry me_

 

 

 **_Keef I Guess_ ** _( 3:31 AM) _

_Ok sure._

 

 

And while Lance knew and was aware of the fact that this was a complete joke, he still felt his heart pang a little bit. It was stupid. Because he didn't even know this guy in real life, nor did he even know what he looked like. It was stupid. And... insane, really. He needed to for real take a breath and a cold shower, because this is ridiculous. He was feeling a weird type of affection for a person he literally didn't know. He blamed his ancestors moves in romance, cursing him to a life of falling in love quick. 

 

 

_**LanceyPants** (3:34 AM)_

_oooh the pretty boy said yes_

 

 

 **_Keef I Guess_ ** _( 3:35 AM)_

_Lance we have been over this._

_You don't know what I look like._

_Nor will you until you turn 18._

 

 

 **_LanceyPants_ ** _(3:36 AM_ _)_

_Which is fucking stupid bc Katie has seen you and she is like 12_

 

 

 **_Pidgey Gaga_ ** _(3:36 AM_ _)_

_d o u want to fucng die >_

 

 

 **_LanceyPants_ ** _(3:37 AM_ _)_

_Down bessie_

 

 

 **_Keef I Guess_ ** _(3:37_ _AM_ _)_

_Aww I am flattered._

_Can you just not wait??_

 

 

 **_LanceyPants_ ** _ (3:38 _ _ _AM_ _)_ _

__no_ _

__its like_ _

__i can fucking tell ur pretyt and i am so annoyed_ _

 

 

 **__Keef I Guess_ _ ** __( 3:39 AM)_ _

__I'm a boy, I'm not pretty._ _

 

 

__**LanceyPants** (3:39 AM)  
_ _

__anyone can b pretty_ _

__especially boys named Keef_ _

 

 

 **__Keef I Guess_ _ ** __( 3:40 AM)_ _

__Question: why does that annoy you?_ _

 

 

 **__LanceyPants_ _ ** __( 3:40 AM)_ _

__um i wanna swoon over ur pretty eyes and smile dumbass_ _

 

 

 **__Keef I Guess_ _ ** __( 3:43 AM)_ _

__Sorry I dont smile, I don't make the rules.__

 

 

 **__LanceyPants_ _ ** __( ~~~~3:44 AM ) _ _

__bet I could make u smile_ _

 

 

 **__Keef I Guess_ _ ** __( 3:44 AM)_ _

__With what? Pants related puns?_ _

 

 

 _ **LanceyPants**_   _( 3:45 AM)_

 _now_ i _see_ y u _might think_ that, _my nickname is rather_ confising

_but no_

i _am not wearing pants_

 

 

 **_Keef I Guess_ ** _(_ _3:49 AM )_

_I hate you_

_You're so stupid_

 

 

 **_Shiro?_ ** _( 3:50 AM)_

_Don't let hm lie to you, he spent the last three or so minutes, smiling at his phone and wondering how to properly respond._

 

 

 **_Keef I Guess_ ** _( 3:51 AM) _

_Arent you supposed to be on my side_

 

 

 **_Shiro?_ ** _( 3:52 AM)_

_I'm on the side of love and nice young men who flirt with my cousin in a pure manner._

_I know you want to have your first boyfriend,_

_Keef._

 

 

 **_Keef I Guess_ ** _( 3:55 AM) _

_Thanks. For telling literally everyone my business. Cool._

 

 

And though Lance hadn't been the one to do it... he felt like he should be apologizing. He did wonder if Keith were genuinely angry or if he was being sarcastic, but he felt a little bad. He had brought the topic up and it somehow ended up in what was potentially embarrassment.

 

 

_**Open PM with KeithGayyyyong00** _

 

__

_**LanceyPants** (3:59 AM)_

_Hey u good??_

 

 

_**KeithGayyyyong00** (4:02 AM)_

_I think this si the first time you have ever sent me a personal message_  

 

 

_**LanceyPants** (4:02 AM)_

u didnt answr my question

 

 

_**KeithGayyyyong00** (4:03 AM)_

_I am perfectly alright_

_Why do you ask???_

 

 

 **_LanceyPants_ ** _( 4:04 AM)_

_because you seemed a little pissed after shiro said that_

_or maybe i read that wrong, lol_

 

 

 **_KeithGayyyyong00_ ** _( 4:07 AM)_

_Oh_

_You noticed that._

_Well. It's kinda just like_

_That's really personal too me so it kinda annoyed me_

 

 

 **_LanceyPants_ ** _( 4:10 AM)_

_i get that_

_my sister victoria tries to do that shit to me all the time wirh people_

_vaguely_

_bc my parents dunno i am bi, u know??_

_a rough system_

 

 

 **_KeithGayyyyong00_ ** _( 4:15 AM)_

_Family sucks its like they exist to torture._

 

 

 **_LanceyPants_ ** _( 4:16 AM)_

_meh maybe_

_i still love them tho_

 

 

 ** _KeithGayyyyong00_  ** _( 4:17 AM)_ 

_Well tbh. That's the good kush._

_My family fuckin' sucks, man_

 

 

**_LanceyPants_ ** _(4:18 AM_ _)_

_that sucks_

_don't worry_

_i'll share_

 

 

_**KeithGayyyyong00** _( 4:19 AM)_ _

__I appreciate that._ _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> ............
> 
> (⁄ ⁄◕⁄ω⁄◕⁄ ⁄✿)


End file.
